


Birthday Traditions

by Alisanne



Series: Snarry Summer 14 [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“Summer-induced stupidity. That was the diagnosis...” ― Aimee Friedman, Sea Change</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for the Snarry Summer Fest at Snape_Potter. Theme chosen: Quote.
> 
> **A/N:** Special thanks to Sevfan and Emynn for sticking by me for daily fics (I totally didn't warn them about this!), and to the other fest participants for helping to give our favorite couple a fantastic summer. Also, Happy Birthday, Harry Potter.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

_“Summer-induced stupidity._  
That was the diagnosis...”   
― Aimee Friedman, Sea Change 

~

Birthday Traditions

~

“What are your plans for this weekend?” asked Lucius during their weekly public house lunch. 

Severus hummed. “Not much, really. This and that. You?” 

Lucius made a face. “We’re playing hosts to Aurors. Again.” 

“Another search for Dark artefacts?” asked Severus.

Lucius smirked. “They’ll never find those. No, they wish to use our grounds for training exercises.”

Severus nodded, sipping his drink. “I suppose it makes sense since Draco is an Auror cadet.” 

“Don’t remind me.” Lucius’ expression was the epitome of disdain. “A Malfoy as a public servant. What is the world coming to?” 

Knowing very well that Lucius was rather proud of Draco’s accomplishments, Severus didn’t answer.

Lucius sighed. “Anyway, if you’re not doing anything, you’re welcome to visit. Narcissa hasn’t seen you in a while.” 

Severus inclined his head. “Perhaps another time.” 

Leaning forward, Lucius narrowed his eyes. “You _do_ have plans.” 

Maintaining his composure, Severus said, “Well, as I said, this and that. I have some brewing, and there is a small gathering to which I’ve been invited. Nothing...formal, certainly.” 

“Potter.” Lucius reclined in his chair and smirked.

Severus blinked. “Excuse me.” 

“Your plans involve Potter. That’s the only time you get evasive.” Lucius raised his glass in salute. “I must say, Severus, you do set your sights high.” He hesitated. “Are you sure that’s...wise?” 

“I’ve no idea what you mean.” Severus’ tone was stiff. 

Lucius hummed. “Of course you don’t. Well, if you happen to encounter Potter--” He paused. “On second thought, never mind. He’s hardly worried about my regards.” 

Severus bit back a smirk. “No comment.” 

“Of course not.” Lucius sighed and signalled for the cheque. “Anyway, I should be on my way.” He smirked. “Do enjoy your weekend.” 

When Severus got home, he went to check on the batch of Felix Felicis he was brewing. Satisfied with its progress, and that it would be ready for the weekend, he filled some other potion orders. As he worked, however, he thought about Lucius’ words. Was he right? Was it the height of foolishness to entertain ideas that he and Potter could be more than mere acquaintances?

Potter certainly seemed to act as if they could, frequently inviting Severus to join him and his friends at local public houses. And he had specifically invited Severus to his birthday celebration that weekend. ‘Just a few people, really,’ he’d said. ‘And most won’t be staying late. I just like having someone to help me ring in my birthday. If you don’t mind.’

Severus snorted to himself. _I’m overthinking this. Potter’s simply being polite. Expecting or hoping for more is...foolishness. Summer must be affecting my mental faculties._

He vacillated all week about attending Potter’s party, and it was only the fact that he’d taken a month to brew Felix Felicis specifically as a gift that finally made him get ready and go to Potter’s party at all. 

Apparating to Potter’s cottage in Godric’s Hollow, Severus exhaled, gathering himself before approaching the door. He could see through the windows that others were already there and, hesitantly, he knocked. _Perhaps I’ll just hand him his gift and leave._

“Severus!” Potter, beaming, opened the door. “You made it. Brilliant! Come in.” 

“Happy birthday, Potter,” he said in greeting. He reached into his pocket for his gift. “I just wanted to give you--” 

“Aren’t you coming in?” Potter interrupted. A brief expression of hurt crossed his face. “I know you’re busy, but I was hoping--” 

“Of course he’s coming in.” Ginevra Weasley, appeared behind Potter. “It would be rude not to, right, Snape?” She raised an eyebrow.

Severus coughed. “Well, if you insist--” 

Potter’s smile was back. “I do.” Clasping Severus’ hand, he led him inside. “Look who it is, everyone!” 

Expecting negative attention, Severus was surprised to find he was made welcome by everyone. Even Molly Weasley smiled at him.

“Help yourself to refreshments. There’s elf wine, summer mead, and Arthur even made Firewhisky punch.” Potter lowered his voice. “It packs a wallop, so be careful.” 

“Noted,” said Severus, heading straight for it. He definitely needed a drink. Then, with a full glass in his hand, he retreated to a corner to people-watch. Potter, practically glowing as he circulated the room, was rivetting. Severus had a hard time not staring at him. 

Longbottom was there, of course, his arm around a Hufflepuff girl Severus vaguely recalled. And when people began handing him gifts, too, Severus recalled it was also his birthday. He snorted. Trust Potter to share his celebration.

Every Weasley was in attendance as well, as was Granger. _Surrounded by Gryffindors._ Severus tried to see if he could tell who was Potter’s current love interest, but couldn’t, finally deciding it had to be someone who hadn’t yet arrived.

After finishing his punch (Potter hadn’t lied about its potency) Severus contemplated leaving. While he had been welcomed, he wasn’t comfortable, and his vague plans of approaching Potter to suggest they go out to dinner sometime seemed foolish in retrospect. Looking around, he spotted a gift table and made a beeline for it. Just as he got there, however, Ginevra materialised at his side. “You’re not leaving, are you?”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I was contemplating it, yes.”

“Don’t.” 

Severus blinked. It wasn’t a request. “And why not?” 

“Because Harry wants you to stay for midnight. He did tell you that, right?” 

Severus nodded.

Crossing her arms, she smirked. “I knew it.”

“Excuse me?” 

Ginevra shook her head. “Relax, Snape. The rest of us will be leaving soon.” 

Severus frowned. “I don’t understand.”

“You will.” She moved away. “Just...don’t go anywhere.” 

Mentally cursing himself for a fool, Severus nevertheless stayed as a cake was brought out, as everyone sang happy birthday to Longbottom and Potter, and as Potter, simple delight on face, cut up his half and shared it with everyone. 

That seemed to be the signal for people to leave. Severus would’ve tried to slip away, but Ginevra’s glare kept him in place. When, finally, the last person, Granger, hugged Potter and left, Potter closed the door, turning to face Severus. “I’m glad you stayed.” 

Severus swallowed hard. “You requested I help you ring in your birthday and I agreed.” 

Potter smiled. “And you’re a man of your word.” 

“I try to be.” 

“I know.” Potter extended his hand. “Come on.” 

Severus took the proffered hand, trying to ignore the warmth that spread up his arm. Potter led him through the cottage and towards the back. Opening French doors, he then pulled Severus out onto a moonlight-drenched patio, on which sat a swing bench big enough for two. 

“What’s all this?” asked Severus.

“Tradition,” said Potter. “Sit with me?” 

“Of course.” They sat, Potter still clinging to Severus’ hand. Since he liked the contact, Severus said nothing.

“I never got to celebrate my birthday growing up,” Potter whispered, his voice so soft Severus had to lean in to hear. “My aunt and uncle-- Well, suffice to say, they didn’t believe in giving me gifts. So my first real birthday was when Hagrid showed up when I was eleven.” He smiled. “It was pretty spectacular. Anyway, ever since then, I like to celebrate the dawning of my birthday with one special person at my side. Last year it was Ginny, back when I thought--” Exhaling, Potter glanced at him. “Never mind.” 

“Tell me,” said Severus.

Potter closed his eyes. “I thought I was going to marry her and have two point five kids, but it turns out she’s not right for me.” 

“Who is?” whispered Severus. 

Potter hummed. “I’m working that out at the moment.” 

_He’s not saying what I think he’s saying, he can’t be._ Severus cleared his throat. “I brought you a gift.” 

Turning to face him, Potter smiled. “You didn’t have to.” 

“Of course I did, it’s your birthday.” Reaching into his robes with his free hand, Severus withdrew the Felix Felicis. “For a special occasion,” he said.

Potter hummed, releasing Severus’ hand to take the phial. “Well,” he said, undoing the cork. “No time like the present.” 

Severus stayed his hand before he could consume it. “You don’t need luck right now,” he murmured.

“No?” Potter leaned in. “I thought I’d need all the luck I could get with you.” 

Surrendering to the inevitable, Severus pressed closer. “Your luck with me is assured.” 

The kiss tasted of punch and moonlight, and as Severus gathered Potter into his arms, he wondered if perhaps they’d both gone a bit mad. When they finally broke for air, Potter was grinning, Severus was panting, his head spinning. 

“Happy birthday to me,” said Potter, settling his head on Severus’ shoulder. 

“You realise this is impossible.”

Potter laughed. “Haven’t you learned yet? I specialise in impossible.” 

Shaking his head, Severus tightened his arms around Potter. “Summer induced madness, that’s clearly the diagnosis,” he muttered. 

“Then we’re both mad,” said Potter, deep satisfaction in his voice. 

Severus smiled. He could live with that. “Indeed.” 

~


End file.
